The Little Merman
by Lee the Ice Queen
Summary: A parody of the little mermaid with beyblade characters! Kai is the little Merman. KaixHilary
1. introducing Kai

_* ~ * ~ The Little Merman ~ * ~ *_

_Hey guys, I did this on my holiday cause I was bored, it's a parody of The Little Mermaid.  Hope you like it! _

_TITLE: The Little Merman_

_AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice Queen with the help of Raven_701 (she's crazy be careful!)_

_Raven: hey! *Throws a purple elephant at Lee*_

_Lee: *squished by purple elephant* @_@ … owie!_

_Raven: Mwa ha ha ha!_

_RATING: G_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Beyblade, or the plot line of the Little Mermaid or any of their characters they belong to Walt Disney and Hans Christian Anderson, also this little fic came from my twisted mind, any similarities to other fics are totally coincidental! Thanks!_

_* * *_

Princess Hilary stood at the side of the ship staring at the water churning below. The wind tugged at her brown hair and she scanned the sea with her mahogany eyes. 

"Looking for mermaids are ye?" One of the ship's burly sailors commented as he pulled on a thick rope.

"Mermaids, I doubt such a creature even exists." Hilary said turning away from the sea.

"Oh there be Mermaids, missy. Who'd you think brought on this fine strong winds and following sea, T'is be King Dickinson."

"King Dickinson?" Hilary asked interested.

"Why the ruler of the merpeople Missy, he must be in a good mood to be giving us such lively sailing conditions!" The sailor laughed and let the rope go free.

"What nonsense!" Said a voice from behind Hilary. There stood a man with purple hair and level eyes. Hilary turned her attention to her faithful advisor.

"You think so Robert." She asked.

"Absolutely! Merpeople indeed!" he exclaimed, leaning in towards the princess he added, "the extra salt in the sea air gives these fellow's cabin fever from time to time."

"Well I think I'd have to agree with you." Hilary said after much consideration.

"But it ain't nonsense tis the truth!" The sailor exclaimed sober, "They live down there in the depths of the sea!" He pointed as an orange fish swam by. 

Robert coughed and led the princess away.

* * *

Grandpa Granger scurried to catch up with King Dickinson. It was a hard job, the lobster was only small, sprouting gray hairs and carrying what seemed to be a walking stick, he ditched the ground and took off swimming furiously to keep up with the Merman.  

King Dickinson was an old merman. He had curly white hair, which was balding, and a deep blue tail. He stared at Grandpa Granger through his small spectacles. "Do you think my boys will go well today?" he asked concerned.

"The little dudes will battle great, I've seen 'em train this morning, they're in the zone the know what their doing." Grandpa Granger said grabbing onto the end of the King's tail, to stop him falling back completely.

"And what about the heir, Young Kai?" King Dickinson asked.

"Kai, I sure the little tiger'll rip em up!" Grandpa Granger said with much fervor. "After all he is the undisputed champion." He added.

Suddenly the fanfare sounded. The merpeople and other sea creatures took their seats in the large hall. In the center were one bey-dish and eight large clamshells. The king and lobster took their seats in the closed section. 

A spotlight shone on a small seahorse. It wore a red bandana and had a headset on. He cleared his throat and began the ceremony. "Merpeoples and other sea creatures! I present to you, the honorable King Dickinson and the Princes' Trainer Crustaceous Grandpa Granger! "

The crowd cheered wildly.

"We are here today, for the presentation of the Princes and their loyal bit beast counterparts! As you all know, these ancient bit beasts are the protectors of our world from the humans! This day is a celebration because all the princes have finally found their loyal counterparts! Let's show 'em what we think!"

The crowd cheered again.

'I present to you the eight sons of King Dickinson – Joseph!'

The smallest clam opened to reveal a small merman with deep green hair and a forest green tail; he smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Lee!"

The next clam revealed a tanned merman with shaggy black hair, a shark tooth necklace and a midnight black tail. He stood in a trance like state.  

"Oliver!"

Out came a merman with light green hair, he was thinner than the others and had an aqua tail. He waved at the large crowd.

"Ozuma!" 

A red tailed merman was released; he had spiky red and gray hair and a gold earring in one ear. He gave the thumbs up to the crowd and they cheered even louder than before

"Kane!"

A navy blue haired merman swam out of the next clam. He had a silver-gray tail and had seaweed wrapped around one of his hands. He waved with his good hand at the crowd.

"Enrique!" 

The next clam revealed a cheerful young merman. He had blonde hair and an orange tail. In the crowd mermaids squealed as the young merman smiled and waved at his adoring fans. 

"Johnny!"

The second last clam revealed a merman with spiky red hair. He looked particularly aggravated at the assembly. He wore a blue bandana and had a deep red tail.

"And finally the Heir to the Trident and undisputed champion beyblader Kai!"

The final clam opened to reveal nothing. There was a gasp that ran through the entire crowd. 

* * *

A blue haired, blue tailed merman swam away from the underwater city; he wore red arm guards and had blue triangular tattoos on his face. A small yellow and green fish trailed him. 

"Kai, what about the celebration?" the small fish asked 

"What about it?" the merman Kai said swimming though a cluster of seaweed.

"Aren't you going..?"

"And have Dranzer paraded in front of them like some prize pearl? Max they know I have him and that's all they need to know!" Kai replied in a slightly aggravated tone. 

"Oh. Where are you going? Isn't this where the.  . . " Max trailed off

"Sharks are?" Kai finished for him smirking.

" Um, yeah, not that I'm scared or anything . . . " Max said swimming closer to the merman.

"Sure, c'mon I need to get away." Kai swam into the hull of an old sunken ship.

"Err . . .about those sharks . . . " Max hinted as he followed Kai into the hull.

"No need to worry, I have Dranzer here, those sharks are as good as dead." Kai said showing the little fish his beyblade.

"Funny how that doesn't make me feel any better . . . " Max grumbled.

Bright lights shone down on the two. Kai watched as a large ship passed overhead. The merman shot to the surface.

"Hey Kai where you going?" Max yelled trying to follow the speeding merman. "Wait up!"

"I'm breaking free of the sea and it's stupid responsibilities," Kai mumbled to himself following the ship.

He surfaced and watched as colours lit up the sky.  A little while later Max joined Kai. "oooo preety!" he laughed watching the show.

"You really need to lay off the coral. It's not healthy." Kai said in his monotone voice, raising an eyebrow at Max's reaction to the colours in the sky. 

"Kai it's sooo awesome though, have you ever seen anything like it!!!!" Max replied oblivious to Kai's comment.

"I'm surprised that stupid bird isn't here, what's his name again, that's right, Tyson, he normally revels in these human celebrations" Kai commented to no one in particular.

"HEY KAI! HEY MAX! UP HERE!!!!!" A voice yelled from above.

"Speak of the flaming idiot. . . " Kai mumbled

"Hey it's Tyson! HI TYSON!!!" Max yelled 

Kai sighed, "Is it just me or am I surrounded by complete fools!" he murmured under his breath.  

The gull known as Tyson flew closer to the merman and fish so he could speak without yelling. He was navy blue where he was supposed to be white from flying into a pot of dye.

"So you've decided to take my advice and come to see what the humans are up to? Pretty awesome huh? I told you the humans were interesting creatures." Tyson said proudly  

"Whatever, I didn't come up here to watch stupid humans and their annoying celebrations, actually I was hoping another ship was burning, would have been interesting to watch them running around screaming."

"You really need to lighten up Kai! C'mon take a look at them!" Tyson urged pulling the merman along by his hair.

"HEY LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY BIRD!" Kai cried.

"I think it would be a healthy experience. . " Max said thoughtfully nudging the prince towards the ship.   

The bird and fish struggled getting the merprince to the ship but finally they succeeded.   

Tyson let go of Kai's hair and hovered slightly above the water. "Go on take a look . . "

Kai made a face and lunged at the bird, but Tyson was to quick for him. Grumbling the Merprince climbed the Ship's side. "This better be worth it."

The ship was lit up with a golden shine with many humans on board who sang, laughed and talked to one another. In the center of the company was a beautiful young girl whose brown hair was tied up, with ringlets that framed her face and she had deep-set mahogany eyes. She wore a long red dress that had a low neckline and short sleeves complimented by diamond jewelry and a gold crown with diamonds embedded in the front. The lady was dancing with a strong youth in a sailor's outfit, while an older man with purple hair watched. 

She laughed as she was spun around and Kai watched entranced. 

"He HE! The Prince has taken a likin to one of the Humans!" Tyson jeered flying just out of the Kai's reach. 

"Shut up you stupid bird, I'm off." Kai grumbled purposely falling off the side of the ship back into the ocean.

"Did you hear something splash into the water?" Hilary asked her young dancing partner as he twirled her around the deck.

"No mam." He said and began to talk of other things.

Robert interrupted the festivity, "Ahem. As you all know today is Princess Hilary's birthday"

There were many cheers from the sailors.

"Because we went to meet Prince Spencer I was unable to present you with this small gift, my dear. I had hoped it would have been a wedding present. . "

"Oh Robert, Your very sweet, but it's not my time to get married, not just yet"

Hilary interrupted.

"Just know that we all hope to see you happy that's all." Robert said soberly.

Hilary smiled, "I know."

"Here my dear." Robert said handing over a small box. 

Hilary opened the box carefully. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant. The pendant was of a sword that was surrounded by a phoenix. "Oh Robert it's beautiful!" the girl cried hugging the older man. 

"I'm glad you like it." He replied.

Kai slowly swam away from the boat followed by an excited Max.

"What did you see Kai? Huh? Huh? Huh? I saw ALL these PREETY lights and then I heard laughter and some funny music!!!" Max explained eagerly. 

"They're just humans Max." Kai said, he noticed a black shadow on the surface of the water.

"Tyson!" he exclaimed swimming up to the surface. 'I'm going to drown that stupid bird!" he mumbled getting closer to the shadow. He lunged for the bird but Tyson was too quick, flying away from the prince.

"You wasted my time bird." Kai growled.

"You didn't look too unhappy watching that pretty human girl." Tyson teased.

Before Kai could answer the ship's front burst out into flames. Kai, Max and Tyson covered their eyes from the blaze. 

"What's going on?" Max asked concerned.

"The ship's going to sink." Kai replied 

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Max asked anxious

"No I'm – " Kai started but was interrupted by a red glow coming from his beyblade. "What the- "

A red phoenix tinged with fire freed itself from Kai's beyblade heading straight for the burning wreck.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled following the beast.  

Hilary clutched onto the phoenix necklace she now wore around her neck. She had lost Robert somewhere in the blaze and now the whole ship was falling apart around her. There was only one choice. Hilary dived into the watery depths below her. 

Kai swam furiously after his bit beast. The red blaze maneuvered it's was in, out and around pieces of wreckage finally encircling something. Kai swam towards it to find it was the girl from the ship. She had lost consciousness and was slowly sinking towards the bottom of the ocean.

"This is your lucky day human." Kai mumbled diving for the girl. He grabbed hold of her and began swimming to the surface. When he surfaced the girl remained unconscious and Dranzer refused to go back into Kai's beyblade, it shot ahead towards land, Kai followed the red streak. 

* * *

_And that's all for my first chapter! Like it?_

_Review if you do or have any comments!!!_

_Thanks guys! ^_^_

_~Lee the Ice Queen~_


	2. getting help from a witch

_ The Little Merman _

_TITLE: The Little Merman_

_AUTHORESS: Lee the Ice Queen with the help of Raven701_

_RATING: G_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Beyblade, or the plot line of the Little Mermaid or any of their characters they belong to Walt Disney and Hans Christian Anderson, also this little fic came from my twisted mind, any similarities to other fics are totally coincidental! Thanks!_

"This is your lucky day human." Kai mumbled diving for the girl. He grabbed hold of her and began swimming to the surface. When he surfaced the girl remained unconscious and Dranzer refused to go back into Kai's beyblade, it shot ahead towards land, Kai followed the red streak . . ..

Two eels watched as the Merprince dragged the princess to shore.

"This is interesting.. " the white eel commented, it had black mane and its left eye was red.

"Very interesting Queen." The black eel commented, it was identical to the white one apart from its body being black and it's mane being a snow-white colour. Its right eye was red.

"King maybe we should show this to Dr K…?" Queen commented slithering past her companion to get a better look at the Merprince and his company.

King nodded, "Indeeeed." Their red eyes began to glow.

Dr K swam around her coral pot. "Stupid Boris, setting me to do idiotic miniscule tasks. " she grumbled grabbing a few colourful bottles off her shelves. Dr K was a mermaid, she had long black hair; a white tail and she wore white shells. She placed the bottles next to a crystal ball - suddenly it began to glow. 

"King, Queen, what do you want?" Dr K snapped looking at the ball.

"Dr K, we thought this might be of interest to you." King and Queen hissed in unison.

Dr K watched as Kai dumped a girl onto a sandy beach.

"Interesting." She murmured to herself.

Kai looked up at the red phoenix who still refused to return to his blade. "Now what?" he asked.

The phoenix circled around the pendant on the girl's neck. Kai noticed that the necklace was choking her. He ripped it away from her neck. Hilary gasped in mouthfuls of air. She quieted down after a short while and began breathing normally, and Kai watched as Dranzer returned to his beyblade, which hung around his neck. Kai stared at he girl; he traced the lines of her face and pushed her wet matted hair away from her eyes.

"Ah, so you saved the girl eh?" A voice said

Kai turned to find Tyson perched on a rock nearby. "Yeah, but it wasn't easy, she was heavy!"  He grumbled.

"I heard that." Hilary coughed opening her eyes slightly; she saw a blurred youth with blue triangles on his face and deep blue hair, "Who?" she started reaching for the boy.

Kai didn't notice that Hilary was trying to grab him; instead he was more interested in the voices that seemed to be getting closer. "Humans!" he gasped and dived back into the ocean, not noticing that the girl Hilary had grabbed onto his Beyblade and ripped it off the chain he wore.

"Hilary!" a voice cried, she opened her eyes a second time to find Robert leaning over her. She sat up and noticed that her two maids were also running to her.

"Where's the boy?" Hilary gasped clutching the beyblade; "I must return this to him!"

"What boy are you talking about?" Robert asked confused.

A pink haired girl in a maid's uniform sat down next to Hilary supporting her back. "Poor dear, must be all that sea water you drank!" she said

"But Mariah, I saw him, he was here, he had the strangest tattoos on his face and wore this around his neck!" Hilary cried holding up the beyblade.

A blue haired maid stared at the beyblade. "Now there's a funny toy. But we should talk about this later we must get you dried and indoors." She said sternly

"Yes Merriam, I think your quite right." Robert said lifting Hilary up off the sand.

"But…. we have to….. the boy…..!" Hilary cried

"Hush child! You need to get some rest." Mariah chastised as the group headed to the awaiting carriage.

Kai caught his breath, now that he as safely in deep waters.

"Kai! Kai! Are you okay!?!" Max cried swimming to the blue haired merman.

"Yeah fine." Kai said reaching for his chest. He noticed that his beyblade wasn't there.

"Where's you beyblade Kai?" Max asked noticing the missing beyblade as well.

"Arrgh! That human must have ripped it off!!" Kai growled

"But that's only fair, you've got something of hers." Max said nudging the prince's hand. Kai looked at the pendant.

"It looks like Dranzer!" the little fish laughed.

"That's really going to help" Kai growled. "Father's going to kill me." Kai tied the necklace around his neck. "Lets go."

"Grandpa Granger has Kai come home yet!?!" King Dickinson roared. Many small fish quickly swam out of the large hall in fear.

"No your maj.. You're little dude is still missing." The lobster replied climbing up next to the King who was seated at his throne. "I wouldn't be too worried he's capable of taking care of himself." He tugged at his beard.

"You're right Granger, I'm sure he's fine, he has Dranzer after all! However I don't want him going astray with his training so I want you to keep an eye on him."

"No probs your maj, I love hanging out with the little dude, we'll be kicking it off just fine."

"Great! Inform Kai of the arrangements when he gets home then."

"Absolutely!"

Johnny's eyes widened as his beyblade smashed into the opponents beyblade. "SALAMOULYION NOW" A bright orange salamander rushed out of the blade and smashed into the opponent's blade sending it flying out of the dish. Johnny laughed. "Teach you to challenge a prince!"

The merman picked up his blade with a sneer and left the arena. The other princes were lounging in the stands watching the match.

"Johnny don't you think you were a bit hard on that guy?" Enrique asked running a hand though his hair.

"Your turning soft Enrique, go back to looking in your mirror." Johnny spat. The blonde haired prince pouted but return to his mirror anyway.

"Kai!" Oliver called noticing the blue haired prince enter the hall.

"Oh look, the little heir is back." Johnny called.

"Can it, J" Kai growled.

"What have you got around your neck?" Ozuma asked. He swam closer to Kai and reached for the small silver chain.

"Nothing." Kai replied moving away from Ozuma.

"Where's Dranzer Kai?" Johnny asked interested.

"What's it to you?" Kai retorted.

"Touché!" Ozuma smirked swimming back to his brothers.

Johnny picked up his beyblade. "I'm challenging you Kai to a match…" he stated returning the rim of the dish.

Kai smirked, "As if I would waste my talents on a pathetic blader like you J."

Johnny growled something incoherent and launched his blade into the dish.

Kai smirked in satisfaction that was short lived. He suddenly paled as he Grandpa Granger swimming towards him. If Grandpa Granger knew about his beyblade he would be in trouble for sure. Kai quickly swam out of the hall.

"Hey little dude where you going?" the lobster called swimming as fast as he could to catch up with the merman.

"Boris, here's your uh tea or whatever…" Dr K drawled passing the cup to the thin octopus.

'"It's cold." The octopus sniffed and tossed the glass back to the doctor. She snarled in return. Boris didn't notice, the mask covering his eye's stayed a dull red and his purple hair moved slightly in the currents of water.

"Now now miss K, no need for that. Any news?" Boris replied.

"Just the little brat Kai has lost his bitbeast to some human girl that's all." Dr K said uncaringly.

"Finally! We can get Dickenson back by hurting what he loves most!" Boris cried triumphant.

"Cake?" Dr K asked confused

"No! No!" the impatient octopus cried. "Picture this, we take Kai and hold him hostage, then we grab his all powerful Dranzer and turn it against the merpeople! They'll be begging for mercy. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he ended with an evil laugh.

"Oh but what about the 7 other merprinces?" Dr K asked

"Why we have their precious little Kai, they wouldn't dare to attack!"

"Ummm how are you going to get Kai?"

"Why we'll break a deal with him, we'll give him legs so he can pursue his precious beyblade, but he must return before the deadline or we get his soul! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha… of course we won't tell him the taking of the soul part."

"Of course . . . master." Dr K said her lips curving slightly into a sly smile. "I'll go fix you a new cup of tea."

"Make it hotter this time!" Boris called after the already retreating figure.

Kai swam out into the open sea, where Max was waiting.

"Hey Kai!" He called only to be grabbed by the Merprince and sped away.

Grandpa Granger watched helpless as the two shrank further into the distance.

"Little dude, mustn't have seen me…" he mumbled to himself before letting out a shrill whistle. Suddenly a small shell dragged along by two small seahorses pulled up beside the older lobster. "Giddy up!" the old lobster yelled jumping into the shell. The seahorses raced away.

Kai shot to the surface. "TYSON!!!" he yelled angrily surveying the sky for any sign of the bird.

Max burst out from the water shortly after. "Kai what's the matter?" he asked worried.

"That stupid bird is never around when you need him!" Kai grumbled. The sky was a clear blue with no dark blue birds in sight.

"Kai!" Grandpa granger called surfacing.

"Hi Mr. Granger!" Max called happily swimming towards the elderly crab.

Kai rolled his eyes as Grandpa Granger struck up a conversation with the little fish.

"Golly! Kai did ya hear that, Grandpa Granger is gonna hang with us for a while, how cool eh?" Max called.

"Great." Kai replied sarcastically.

A little further down and hiding behind a sunken ship King and Queen, Dr. K's eel spies were growing restless.

"How much loonger are we going to have to watch this pathetic merman…" Queen hissed doing a small somersault.

"Perhaps Dr.K isn't interested in him anymore, he isn't that interesting, swimming here swimming there, swimming here…." King drawled but was rudely interrupted.

"KING! QUEEN! Get Kai to my lair now! I don't care how just lure him here now!!!" Dr.K's voice rang out around them.

"Ready queen?" King asked slithering away from their hiding place.

"I was born ready." Queen hissed in reply.

"YOU GAVE DRANZER TO A HUMAN!" Grandpa Granger roared. Max cringed but Kai stared at the small lobster indifferently.

"I didn't give it to her, she took it." He corrected.

The lobster tugged on his moustache thoughtfully… "How are we going to get the legendary Dranzer off a human?"

"I know a way.." hissed an unknown voice.

"Who's there?" Kai demanded and tensed up. Max swam close to his friend.

"Why it's only us." Came another voice and King and Queen surfaced from the depths of the ocean.

"What do you want?" Kai asked, he eyed the two eels suspiciously.

King swam up to Kai and encircled him "We just happened to over hear your conversation and thought . . . "

"You would like some help, since we know how to make you into a human." Queen finished looking at the lobster, she slithered up to him. "Being human will help you get your precious bird back, you'll be able to walk on the land."

Grandpa Granger was not impressed and hit Queen on the nose with his kendo stick. Queen hissed and slithered away. "I know you two work for Boris and that evil Dr K, do you think we are stupid getting involved with you run about floozies."

The eels began to slither away and Kai stared after them, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be a human.

"But if you can give us a two for one offer I'd take it up!" Grandpa granger yelled and Kai controlled himself so not roll his eyes.

Queen turned around at the offer. "That could be arranged." She hissed and King turned around.

"Follow us."

-

Dr K swam back into her small spell-making cavern. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The perfect plan!" she cackled.

A merman with raven hair and golden cat like eyes wandered into the cavern. He had a long red tail that matched the red band he had on to keep his hair back. "Dr K I couldn't find the extra blankets you said was in the cupboard." He said politely not wanting to disturb the doctor.

"Top shelf to you left." She replied annoyed at the exchange student for interrupting her cackling.

She quickly fixed another cup of tea for Boris. She pulled a mysterious pink bottle from one of her shelves. "Canter, banter, bumbling, bavern! Make Boris fatter than the entrance to the cavern!" she chanted and the room filled with smoke.

She took the cup and swam to her "master"

"Oh Boris I have remade your tea, much hotter this time fore you." she chided and handed the glass over to the thin octopus who was resting on an open clam.

_Even better.._ Dr K thought to herself_, as soon as he drinks that cup of tea he will expand and the clam will shut down on him! _

True to Dr. K's word the evil Boris expanded like a huge balloon and the clam snapped shut on him, trapping him.

"What!?!" Boris screamed fighting the clam's hold but it was no use.

Dr K danced around happily her white tail kicking up the dust on the cavern floor.

"I win! I win! I win!" she sang continuing to dance around the cavern. A forced cough brought her out of her happy state. She turned to find her minions King and Queen as well as Kai, Max and Grandpa Granger staring at her wide eyed.

King quickly slithered up to his master. "We're giving them the two for one human deal."

"We do that?" Dr K asked in a hush tone

King made a face and Dr K shrugged. She quickly regained her composure and addressed her guests.

"Come in! Come in! We mustn't lurk in doorways. Now you've lost your turkey have you?" she asked smirking. She kicked the clam that held Boris into a large cupboard and closed it with her tail before continuing. "And you're here for the two for one offer I understand."

Grandpa Granger swam forward. "Yeah that's what were here for, give us the tid bits and rules, it's for me and the blue merman." He said pointing to Kai.

"Weell.." suddenly a fanfare and Dr K began singing.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the lig-"

"Lady if you don't mind we're in a rush." Kai demanded.

Dr K sneered unhappy that her debut song was cut short. " Well, well . . . Listen to the little princeling roar . . . okay lets see here." She pulled out a long piece of parchment from a drawer.

"You have three days to get your turkey-

"Dranzer." Kai interrupted

Dr K continued unfazed. "Bird back. While you're human your tattoos will leave you. If you can get it then your free to go, if you can't you belong to me and I become the heir of the triton."

"We'll take it." Kai said quickly before Grandpa Granger could protest.

"Little dude that's the triton we're talking about…" he said to Kai but the prince didn't take any notice of him.

"Okay, are you ready for this, crab thing stand next to the princeling."  Dr K demanded pulling a bowl from one of her various shelves. She sculled the bowl and her fingers began to glow.

Meanwhile. . .  Ray the exchange student happened to wander into the Cavern where Dr K was,

"Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea" he sang to himself till he realized what was happening.

"Humanius, legus, turkeyius, makecus!" Dr. K screamed and fire shot towards Kai and Grandpa Granger.

It swallowed Kai up but totally missed the lobster instead doing a one eighty turn and engulfed Ray, the exchange merman.

"Bugger must only work on merman." Dr K cursed as she watched max and Grandpa Granger take the two new humans up for air.  "Well at least I got rid of the bloody exchange student. That kid was killing me."

_Finally I got it done! Yay!!! Hope you guys like!_

_To my wonderful reviewers!_

**_Flatfoot 92_**_ – I'm glad you like it! Yeah dr k is the evil woman, I thought she was more interesting than boris… pats boris who is still trapped in his clam, boris bites lee OWIE! Ok maybe not that evil…. , anyways, thanks for the review; I hope you liked this chapter!_

**_ Shadow's apprentice_**_: Max soo fitted the fish part! Mwa ha ha ha see Raven I was right ! raven looking annoyed Thanks for the review I'm glad someone appreciates me! Lol ! _

**_Dragon_**_: hi! Well the next chapters here, I hope you like it! Thanks for the review _

**_Key_**_: I'm glad you liked it, I updated so tell me what you think! Thanks for the review! _

**_Kai/Hilary Rock!!_**_ : I updated! I'm not actually a Kai/hilary fan but they worked so well together for this I couldn't not put them together! hope you like it, thanks for the review!_

**_Ayuka-chan_**_ : yup disney is my inspiration! Thankyou! They really do give me great ideas! I'm so happy you could stop laughing, my life is complete now ! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!_

**_Mrs Hiwatari_**_: mmmm I like cherries with stars in eye's gobbles cherry here's your update! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!_

**_TYDYE girl_**_: Ray has entered the story! Yeah it's weird imagining them all with tails, I had to get the colours right too so they weren't all the same --U.  heres the next chapter for you! Thanks for the review! _

**_Hutchy_**_: updated! .. . . . thanks for the review -!!_

**_Avril fan_**_: I'm glad you found it interesting! Mwa ha ha ha you guessed right it was Dr K, ray's just a random exchange student I wanted to make human so he can get introduced to someone who is on land… but I'm not telling who! You'll find out next chapter! This probably won't be a total rewrite of the little mermaid; it's always better to mix it up a bit! Thanks for the review! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter _

**_Tohru_**_: I've continued! Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter _

**_Mystic-water_**_: last but in no way least thank you! I'm glad you love it! Here's another chapter just for you! lol _

_Lee the ice queen…Raven says hi too. She's a bit lost that child, she says thanks for all the reviews too… but as I said she's kinda lost in her own head._

_Raven looks over at Lee suspiciously then throws spider monkey at her_

_AHHHHH!!!!! Claws the air trying to get spider monkey off Damn spider monkeys!_

_Keeps smiling guys!_

_Signing off…_

_Lee the ice queen!_


End file.
